


Treasured Moments

by ElisaJ



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaJ/pseuds/ElisaJ
Summary: Chichi questions the motives of her husband when he takes her on a picnic.





	Treasured Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Story based on a fanart by Blauvixen who won best GT Timeline fanart for the Gochi Awards

This was a rare moment indeed.

No children to fuss over. No grandchild to dote on.

It was only her and her husband.

All Chichi wanted for her family besides happiness is for them to be safe. It was a simple request that every loving wife and mother wanted for her family. It was a nearly an impossible request of a loving wife and mother to have when married to a Saiyan.

Chichi learned the hard way how impossible that was when she married Goku. Oh, it was a challenge marrying a man who loved to fight like Goku did. In fact, Chichi thought being safe could also include fighting every now and then. After all, she was the daughter of Gyu-Mao, the Ox King, who was trained by legendary martial artist Master Roshi.

Fighting was in the blood; being strong was in the blood. In her youth Chichi envisioned her, Goku and their children engaging in healthy fights she shared with her father. Ironic how it was Goku’s fight with Piccolo that squashed the idea of her family fighting. After that brutal fight, Chichi vowed their children wouldn’t fight. She won the battle but not the war.

In the end, her sons learned to fight, and despite her initial concerns all those years ago, it worked out. Both her sons got an education like she wanted and they were strong and knew how to fight like their father wanted.

What she wanted now was to know what her husband was up to with this picnic they were on.

It was Goku’s idea to have a picnic. Chichi thought nothing of it. The family had been on many together. When Goku volunteered he will provide the food (buying several bento boxes) and he only wanted a picnic with her, Chichi suspected her husband was buttering her up for something. In the past, she would’ve been angry but after many years, multiple deaths and revivals in the family, Chichi had finally mellowed out.

She suspected Goku wanted to train again and leave the family for several months and this picnic was his way of getting her in a good mood before asking. The thought saddened her. After so many years apart in their youth, Chichi thought as they were getting older, Goku would want to spend more time together. Tomorrow wasn’t guaranteed and time with Goku was always precious.

However, this is who Goku is. It took Chichi a long time to come to terms with that. If he hadn’t died that second time, she probably wouldn’t have.

Chichi sat on the picnic blanket gazing at her husband. Feeling her eyes on him, he looked at her shyly. Oh, yes, he was leaving again. She knew it. It wasn’t what she wanted but at least he wanted her approval and he wasn’t gonna leave spur of the moment.

“So….how long, Goku?”

“Hmm?”

“You want to leave to train.” There was no use for him to play innocent. She knew the truth. “How long will you be gone?”

The shy smile on Goku’s face was replaced with a confused frown. “I’m not leaving to train.”

The frown. The puzzled eyes. He was telling the truth. “Then why the picnic? Didn’t you do this because you want to prepare me you’re leaving again to train?”

Goku released a mirthless laugh. “I really have screwed up this husband thing, haven’t I?” He knew he made several mistakes in the past. Since returning from the dead a second time, he thought he rectified some of those mistakes but saw now he was wrong. “When I wanna spend time alone with you, you think I’m doing it because I want a favor.”

“Well, you have in the past,” Chichi pointed out.

Goku winced. She was right. Ever since his first death, whenever he did something for her or with her, he wanted something in return. In all cases, it included fighting. He couldn’t blame her for not thinking differently. However, he hoped while he noticed Chichi had relaxed over the years, she noticed he has changed as well.

“As much as I love spending time with Gohan, Goten and Pan, I miss spending time alone with you.” He looked away towards the valley they were in. They were surrounded by the familiar mountains of Mount Paozu from his childhood. It never changed but he did. He grew from a child, to a man with a wife and children of his own to a grandpa. “We used to do a lot of stuff together when it was only us. We would leave the house when we wanted. We would do things without planning.” He looked at Chichi, seeing the nostalgia wash over her pretty face. “We felt like it so we just did it.”

“Like?” Chichi inquired. She could recall a few things. She wanted to hear him say it.

“Intimacy for one.”

_Chichi dropped two empty baskets in front of the hamper. Goku, soaking in the tub relaxing from his morning exercises, watched Chichi sort the clothes between the two baskets. They’ve been married a month now and he liked it a lot. Chichi cooked yummy meals for him. She sparred with him, travel with him through Mount Paozu, flew with him on Nimbus to travel the world and revisit places from his childhood. It was fun traveling the world as a kid but it was even better traveling with Chichi. Now he had someone to accompany him on his adventures. As he watched her bent over, he noticed her dress rising. His eyes went up her legs to the tight, covered rear end he squeezed last night. It’s been hours but he could still see some bite marks he left on her legs and one peaking from the lace garment she wore._

_Having learned intimacy, his body had a mind of its own sometimes. There were times he got control of these feelings but there were moments like now he gave up control to these urges._

_“Whatcha gonna do after that?” Goku asked._

_Chichi turned away from the baskets of sorted white and colored clothes. “Wash them like the bedsheets this morning.”_

_Goku felt a blush crept up his cheeks as he recalled why Chichi washed the bedsheets this morning. Chichi said after last night’s activities, they couldn’t sleep on it. Just thinking of last night caused his lower body to respond. The urge took over his mind and gave commands where he had no choice but to obey. “Do you have to do that now? We’re not running out of clothes.”_

_“No, we’re not but they have to be clean.” Chichi picked up both baskets. “And you’re not gonna do it.”_

_She was walking away. He couldn’t let her leave. “No, but….get undress,” he suddenly told her. “Get in the tub with me. The water’s nice and hot.”_

_Chichi turned to him. “What?”_

_“Come on,” he repeated grinning at her. “You only took a shower this morning. You didn’t take a bath.”_

_“I didn’t have time for a bath. I had to get breakfast ready. I had to wash our sheets. Now I have to clean our laundry….”_

_“You can clean later.” He waved her over. “Come on. Get in.” Chichi remained by the door. If she didn’t want to, she would’ve left. Her still being here meant she was considering it. “Please,” he pleaded, flashing a tempting smile._

_Those eyes. That smile._

_“I guess it could wait.” Chichi lowered the baskets. She approached him as she removed her dress. “But only for ten minutes.”_

_Goku’s grin widened as Chichi neatly place her clothes on the sink. His plan worked. Once Chichi climbed in the tub, Goku pulled her close to him. ._

_“Mmm,” Chichi sighed. “This water does feel great. Oooo,” she gasped feeling Goku’s lips on her shoulders, his hands grip her breasts and something hard pressing her back. “Ahhh.” Her sneaky husband. “Goku….” she whimpered his name._

_“Yeah?” his mouth nibbled her neck._

_“I think I will be in here for more than ten minutes.”_

Chichi laid on her side grinning at Goku. “How long were we in there?”

Goku shrugged. He never kept up with time when he was lost in the moment of intimacy with his wife. “I don’t know but it was more than ten minutes.”

“I didn’t finish the laundry either.” Chichi shook her head remembering. After their time in the shower, there was the bathroom floor and bedroom again before they took a nap. Chichi didn’t complete any of her chores that day except dinner. “I think it was the next day.” She laughed. “I was so strict then; always following a regime.” She poked his chest. “You were so free spirited. You always had to convince me to have fun and get out of the house once in a while.”

_For once, Chichi didn’t have a heavy night of dishes. To earn money, Goku did farm work for the people in her village. Since it was harvest time and Goku’s work was coming to an end today, Chichi knew not to expect Goku home for dinner. However, she was upset when she left the kitchen. Goku never called to let her know when to expect him. Chichi shook her head. Sure he was the strongest man in the world and that should be assurance she didn’t have anything to worry about but Goku was her husband._

_She also called the farm and learned Goku had left four hours ago. So, where was he?_

_Suddenly the front door burst open. Goku came in with a big smile on his face. “Hey, Chichi!”_

_Chichi crossed her arms over her chest. That happy grin won’t work on her this time. “Where were you? I called Mr. Olitz’s farm. He said you left four hours ago!”_

_“I did.” He gave her the money he earned. “I got my final pay today.”_

_Chichi didn’t count the money but looking at the extra bills noticed there were more than what Goku usually brought home. “Mr. Olitz gave you all of this?”_

_“Oh, no,” Goku laughed. “After I got paid, Aki told me there was a way we could make more money. So we went to a city really far from here and Aki signed me up for this street fighting contest. The winner got 10,000 zeni. Aki took our money and placed bets on me that I’ll win.”_

_Wait, what? Chichi’s mind swirled. Goku never fought for money. Why would he do it and why would anyone fight him? “People fought you? The winner of the World’s Martial Arts Tournament?”_

_“I don’t think they knew that.” Goku scratched his cheek innocently. “Aki said all fighters sign under a different name. Something about protecting their privacy. He told everyone my name was Sean. Since I was a newcomer and no one has beaten the current winner, odds were against me but I won. With our money, Aki won 20,000 more zeni. Aki offered to split it but I was fine with the 10,000 zeni I won in the fight and getting my pay back.”_

_“What?!” Chichi grabbed Goku by the collar of his orange shirt and shoved his face into hers. “You’re the one who fought, came home with 10,000 zeni and let Aki walk away with 20,000 zeni?!”_

_“No. I wanted him to have it since he signed me up and got me this extra money but he insisted we split the money because he thought you would come after him.” At the time, Goku laughed it off since it didn’t make sense. Why would Chichi be upset if he came home with 10,000 zeni and Aki had 20,000 zeni? In Goku’s mind, Aki earned it. He heard about the contest and signed Goku up for it. If it weren’t for him, he wouldn’t have this extra money in his hands, but seeing how angry Chichi was, Aki was right to split the money._

_Chichi released him and counted the money. Goku explained. “So, we kept going back and forth on how much he should take.”_

_Chichi finished counting. “This is 17,000 zeni.” If Aki had went home with more money than Goku, she would be racing to his house right now. “This is fine.”_

_Goku thought Chichi would agree with it. “With this extra money, we can go to that beach resort you wanted to visit in the south of the world.”_

_“What?” She recalled showing the brochures of the place to Goku but didn’t think he was listening. “You listened?”_

_“The pictures looked fun but it cost extra money and you said we didn’t have enough.” He grinned. “Now we do.”_

_Something clicked in Chichi’s head. She smiled at Goku as she figured it out. “That’s why you fought those fighters. You wanted the money for this trip.”_

_Goku grinned again impressed Chichi figured it out. “When I saw the fighters, I could tell they were weak. I didn’t think it was fair I fight them but they insisted. Aki insisted, too and said I could use the money for you. So I told myself if I win we’ll have enough money to go to this resort.”_

_They had more than enough. However, it was Goku saying he won it for her that impressed her more than anything. “Oh, Goku.” She embraced him. “You’re so sweet. Let’s leave first thing tomorrow.”_

_“Tomorrow? Let’s go now!” Goku grabbed Chichi’s hand. He was leading her out of their home. “I’m done with the farm work so let’s go. If we leave on Nimbus now, we’ll get there in the morning.”_

_Chichi stopped them when they reached the door. “We can’t go now. I have to pack for us. We’ll leave in the morning.”_

_“Pack what?”_

_“Clothes. Camera. Toothbrush---“_

_Goku laughed as he pulled Chichi out of the house. “We can buy what we need there. We have enough money. Nimbus!” Goku called for his yellow cloud._

_“But, Goku, we can’t just leave like this. No preparation. No planning. Where will we stay? What if the hotels are full?”_

_“Ah, you worry too much, Chichi. Just live in the moment and expect everything to work out. Be…what’s that word you call me?”_

_“Spontaneous?”_

_Goku snapped his fingers. That’s the word! “Yeah, that!”_

They were definitely spontaneous. They left that night and arrived in the morning. As Goku said, everything worked out. “I’m glad you convinced me to be spontaneous. It was fun, we didn’t need that many clothes and we took a lot of pictures.” She blushed. “Some we can’t let our children see.”

“No,” Goku grinned recalling what Chichi wore during the trip. “Just beach clothes.” Bikinis and one piece swimsuits for Chichi and swim trunks and tank shirts for him. As for the pictures, he agreed there were some their children could never see.

Goku linked Chichi’s hand in his. “I miss that.”

“Me in beach clothes?”

“Well, yeah, but I meant us doing things spontaneously. We always have to plan stuff now.”

Chichi understood what Goku meant. She missed that, too. She missed Goku bursting in the house, pulling her onto Nimbus to go to some unknown land. She missed waking up in the morning not having a plan for the day; missed just lying in bed talking to her husband or engaging in other marital activities instead of getting up to feed her husband and son and sometimes granddaughter. When they had Gohan, everything changed. They had to plan everything. There was no time to be spontaneous; lie in bed talking for hours or doing other things.

“We had to, Goku. We became parents. It wasn’t us anymore.”

“I know but there’s nothing stopping us now.”

Chichi turned to him. “Hmm?”

“Let’s do it again, Chichi.” Goku’s mind was set on this. He didn’t want to give this idea up but he needed to sway Chichi. “Let’s get on Nimbus and go.”

“Go where?”

“Just anywhere. For a week,” he pleaded. “We can go to that beach resort we visited. Oh, how about that snow village with the ski lodge and hot springs? Or we can let Nimbus take us somewhere. There are so many places we go, Chichi. Let’s just do it.”

Oh, those eyes. That smile. Even now she had trouble resisting him. “Goku, we can’t do that. We’re too old. We’re grandparents.”

“What’s that got to do with anything?” He can’t let Chichi say no now. He wanted this but he knew Chichi needed this, too. She needed it more than him. For so many years, she put the needs of others over her own. While he flew off and did what he wanted, Chichi never did. He wanted this for her.

“Gohan has a family of his own and Goten is old enough to take care of himself for a week. Gohan did it. I did it.” Her eyes weren’t wavering. Chichi wasn’t keen with the idea. Goku touched her shoulders and gently told her. “Things are so peaceful now. There’s no fight to prepare for. Let’s be selfish and relive when it was only us and we did what we wanted when we wanted. We haven’t time together like this since the days before the Cell Games. Only this time there’s no threat against Earth. Let’s do it while we have this moment’s peace.”

Chichi closed her eyes as his words washed over her. She felt Goku press his forehead against hers. He was right. They haven’t time alone like this in years and their sons were old enough to take care of themselves. There was nothing to hold them back.

Except her own doubts. Could she really be that way again; even for a week? Could they be that way again? So young and carefree without a thought of anyone else but them?

Maybe not but she will give it a try.

“Wherever we go, we’ll need money and we should let our sons know what we’re doing so they don’t worry. We should pack a suitcase this time.” She pulled away to gaze in his happy eyes. “And it should be two weeks. We’ve earned it.”

Smirking, Goku popped open a capsule. When the smoke cleared, Chichi saw a couple of bags. One large and the other small. Chichi opened them. There were clothes for both of them in the large bag. Money and a cell phone were in the small bag.

Chichi noticed Goku rubbing the back on his head shyly. “You sneak,” she accused him playfully. It wasn’t to leave to train but her husband did have an ulterior motive for this picnic after all. “Goku!” she screamed, jumping in his arms and tackling him to the ground to shower his face with kisses.

As they soared on Nimbus to an unknown destination, Goku was in high spirits. When he conjured this idea, he didn’t think it would work but he wanted it to for Chichi. They’ve been through a lot together, hurt and loved each other over the years. Recently, he noticed Chichi growing concerned with getting older while he hadn’t age since his second death. He wanted to show Chichi he loved her no matter what, they still had that magic spark and if they weren’t going to be together as long as they liked, he will treasure her and every moment they have together.


End file.
